


I'd do anything for you

by nikita834



Series: Never leave you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dark Harry, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, harry doesn't rape louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: This is a sequal to Good Student. I wrote this while I wrote the original fic but since the feedback I got, I changed the original plan. So if you want the fic to be even more twisted that it originally is, after almost each chapter I have added a chapter from Harry's point of view.WARNING! This sequal changes the original fic a lot and turns Harry into a bad guy. So don't read it if you want Harry to be the good guy. Good student is a separate fic and this part is not needed to enjoy that. But if you want something darker then you have come to the right place.





	1. For Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is always a crime. Please report it to the police.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and it never happened in real life. I love all the boys equally. This is just my way of dealing with difficulties in my life.

When Harry saw Louis the first time, he knew he had to have him. All of him. Harry had always been little obsessed with the people he was crushing on. Before he had been sent to Manchester for the exchange program, a boy, he thought he had been dating, had applied to get a restriction order against him. His family had been horrified and had somehow gotten the boy to withdraw his claims against Harry. But that made Harry think about his actions. So maybe he had been little too forward with the boy, maybe he had crossed some lines with stalking him and spying his phone. But he had loved the boy so much. At least until he saw Louis. Harry knew he had to approach this situation a lot differently. Louis was so full of life and opinionated that Harry needed to brake him first and then he could get him. 

Harry being from a rich family, gave him all the tools he needed things to happen the way he wanted. He got the brains and the money to do it. And since Harry was convinced Louis was his soulmate, nothing could have stopped him. 

One evening Harry heard Kyle talking with Brian, Leon and Toni in the next room. “If that Styles guy doesn’t fuck Louis tonight, I think we should.” Harry wanted to hear more, so he sneaked closer and opened the recording app. “Yeah!” Leon said. “I’ve always wanted to fuck him. Even better as a group.” The others agreed. Everyone wanted piece of that ass. “And I will record it, just so we can enjoy it later,” Leon said. When they had come up with the plan how they would get Louis to go with them, Leon and Toni left the room. Harry slipped back to his room, ended the recording but continued to listen what Brian and Kyle were talking about. 

“How did you come up with the idea of a gang bang?” Brian asked. Kyle laughed, “It was actually Styles who suggested it. He asked me if I had ever wanted to fuck Louis with someone else. He said he wouldn’t fuck him even if he got paid but the slut seemed like he would like it.” Harry knew he had made the right decision when he had picked Kyle for this. Kyle was fucked up enough to rape someone and it fit in Harry’s needs perfectly. And him having screwed up friends was even better. Now he only had to reject Louis and usher Kyle after him. Harry smiled, it was all going according his plan.


	2. For Chapters 2 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's point of view for chapters 2 and 4 since chapter 3 is already from H's view in the original fic.

Harry had been so mad at himself after letting Louis go after the gang rape. His plan had failed horribly and he had moved back to Ireland to finish his studies. Afterwards he moved back to Manchester to be closer to Louis. He had started to dig around and finally he had hit the jackpot. Louis’ geography teacher was an old pervert who seemed to get off on young boys. He also was very active on some social media channels Harry followed. He slowly started to talk with Mr Gillard more, pretending to be 15-year-old boy who was very lost sexually. Gillard seemed to get some kick out of it so he continued pretending and at some point, he was able to hack into Gillard’s computer. He downloaded a shit ton of child pornography along with pictures of Louis he had taken. 

He was also talking to Gillard pretending to be an old teacher like himself who regularly fucked his students. He was able to manipulate Gillard into talking about his interests and found out he liked Louis. Somehow Gillard, being an old gullible fool, fell into the trap Harry had set up to him. He suggested that Gillard would fail Louis in geography and he knew by Louis’ behaviour these days that he would offer himself to Gillard. Soon after Gillard came gloating to him about the amazing ass he was fucking these days. It killed Harry to know someone else was fucking his boy but he knew if he only was patient everything would turn for his benefit.

Soon another stroke of luck hit Harry. He found Matt and Mike from one porn website. They uploaded amateur videos there and often talked about this boy called Louis. Harry made friends with them online and was able to confirm it was in fact his Louis they were craving after. When he had figured enough time had passed for Louis to be even more broken, he told Mike about Gillard fucking his daydream on regular. He also planted a seed into Mike’s head how he could get Louis too if he wanted.

Harry knew it was a long shot but after he tipped Gillard to the police, he called the headmaster of Louis’ school to ask for a job. And like a miracle, he got a call just few weeks later that they needed a substitute for geography. He took it, of course. 

Mike and Matt raping Louis was just a bonus he hadn’t even thought about. He knew Gillard and Mike had made some arrangement about him but he thought it would be off after Gillard got arrested. When Louis called him after being brutally raped by the two men, he knew it was his moment to shine. Now he would get Louis, once and for all. No one would ever lay a hand on that boy, unless Harry wanted them to. Louis would be all his, he smiled while driving to get Louis from the woods where he had run to. Finally his plan was working.

After Harry had gotten the job as a substitute teacher he had meetings with all of the student’s parents who Mr Gillard had decided to fail. Harry knew it was mostly because he had wanted to fuck them and with Louis he had succeeded. So Harry felt it was his responsibility to correct the record. He wanted the kids to pass the class and talking with their parents would help. It was a good school where most parents were highly invested in their kid’s studies. 

One afternoon Mrs Tomlinson walked into his office. “Hi, Mrs Tomlinson. So nice to meet you,” Harry said and faked a smile. He hated the woman from the start because he knew how she treated Louis at home. “Hello, Mr Styles, so nice to meet you finally. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Harry knew Mrs Tomlinson had checked him out, she was one of those who wanted to know all the gossip. Luckily Harry had been able to hide his restraining order background and make a good name for himself in the social circle of the parents. 

They talked about Louis’ studies, especially in the geography class, while Mrs Tomlinson flirted heavily with him. He didn’t mind at all, he liked wrapping rich women around his little finger.

“Here you can see what I plan on doing in the class, and in the study group,” Harry showed her his lesson plans, standing right behind her, letting their hands touch. He could feel her breathing coming faster and she began to blush. He bent over so close that their faces were almost touching. “You have a beautiful necklace Mrs Tomlinson,” Harry whispered in her ear. He knew how to read the signs when a mother of his students wanted to fuck him, and she was giving him all the signals. Mrs Tomlinson sucked in a breath, turned her head and Harry kissed her with so much passion, she almost fell of her chair.

“Can I eat you out?” Harry asked while kissing her neck. He thought it was better to get this over with, rather than play hard to get. The more Mrs Tomlinson liked him, the easier it would be to get her to trust him with her son. “Yes, please,” she breathed out. 

Harry pulled her out of her seat and put her sitting on his desk. He pushed her skirt up and panties down and spread her legs. Then he dropped on his knees and dived in. He licked and sucked her clitoris like he was starved. Mrs Tomlinson started to make these high whiny noises while pulling Harry closer. Seemed like no one had gone down on her in a long while. She was so wet that Harry’s whole jaw was glistening. He licked and sucked few more times before pushing his fingers inside of her. She screamed, “Oh god, please. More, please more!” Harry smiled to himself, he was good at this. He dived back in licking her while fucking her with his long fingers.

Soon, she came with a cry, shuddering under Harry’s touch. He got up and kissed her. “Thank you, so much,” Mrs Tomlinson said. Harry wasn’t even hard, being with a woman wasn’t arousing to him these days. He only lusted after Louis. “No problem, happy to help,” he replied and helped her to get dressed. They said their goodbyes and Harry smiled while waving her off. This was turning out to be easier than he had thought, getting closer to Louis.


	3. For Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's point of view for chapter 5.

Harry walked into Louis’ therapist’s office. Or she wasn’t yet, but if everything would go according the plan, she would be soon. “Helena, long time no see.” Helena looked up so fast Harry thinks she might have gotten a whiplash. “Harry!” The fear was clear in her voice. 

Helena had been Harry’s therapist in Dublin. He had started seeing her because of his obsessive behaviour towards his mother and sister. His family had gotten help for him and thought he had gotten better for knowing he couldn’t own the people close to him. Helena was treating Harry when he had been a minor, and he had manipulated her into a relationship with himself. After six months, Helena had wanted to end their relationship and only continue their therapy, but Harry had started to blackmail her with photos he had taken of them having sex. He really didn’t want to have therapy and that’s why he had seduced her. She had agreed to write him a statement saying he was better and didn’t need therapy anymore. And she had also promised to help Harry when he needed, with whatever Harry needed from her.

And it was time to use that favour. “Helena, love. It’s great to see you.” Harry said while walking towards the woman. He didn’t know what he had seen in her back in the day, dull brown hair, glasses and little chubby figure. But he had been obsessed by the older woman. Thinking back Helena had been his first love outside his family. Harry thought he might have projected his feelings towards his mother to Helena and that’s why he was able to stop wanting to fuck his mother, he got to fuck his therapist instead. 

“Harry, why are you here? I didn’t know you lived here.” Helena was trying to buy time for herself. Harry knew all her ways, but he also knew she knew what was coming. It wasn’t the first time he had visited her just to remind her of her debt. “Aww, baby, you didn’t miss me? That hurts,” Harry said. He was behind her now, whispering in her ear, “I’m gonna need you to bend over that desk. You are gonna be a good girl and give it to me without screaming.”

Helena got up from her seat and bent over her desk. Harry lifted her skirt and slapped her bum enjoying how it jiggled. Still Louis’ arse was better, way better, but he couldn’t slap him yet, so he settled with the one he could. Roughly he pulled her panties down, rolled a condom on himself and pushed inside. Her cunt was dry and loose, it didn’t feel good at all, but it was a hole to fuck so he took it. She screamed in pain but luckily Harry’s hand was already covering her mouth. “I said you were gonna be a good girl and be quiet!” he said between his teeth. “I’m sorry,” Helena cried. 

Harry kept pounding into her, chasing his own release, while slapping her arse and groping her breasts. He poured all his frustration into fucking her. He was tired of waiting for Louis and he wanted to have him already. But that little slut was still denying him penetrate sex. Harry craved fucking into a hole, hand jobs and blow jobs were just not cutting it, but having Helena helped. When he finally came with a grunt, Helena was laying on the table and just taking it, no resistance at all. Harry didn’t like it, he liked a little fight but this had to do. 

He pulled out, took the condom off and pulled his trousers back on. Then he redressed Helena and kissed her on the mouth. “Thank you.” Helena looked at him with scared eyes. She knew it wasn’t over. Harry had a reason to be there.

“As you may already know, you owe me. And today I come claiming the debt. I have a boyfriend who was raped, twice,” Harry started but when he saw the look in Helena’s eyes, he had to clear it up a little, “I didn’t rape him. Other people did. But I need you to make him okay. You need to help him get over it.” Helena was specialised in this field so Harry knew she could help Louis. “And while doing so, you need to make him want me. You need to make him want to stay with me.”

Helena stayed quiet for a while and then asked, “If I do this for you, will you finally leave me alone?”

Harry had thought about it. Maybe it was time to let Helena go. He knew she had a family now and she didn’t sleep with her patients anymore. “Sure, but only if you let me see your notes of the therapy and the results are what I want them to be.” Helena thought for a while, “We have a deal.” They shook hands and Harry left. Outside Harry stood by the building and smiled. It was all going according the plan.   
After few weeks of Louis’ therapy Harry was back in Helena’s office, it was late at night. She was writing something on her laptop when Harry walked in. The look of pure horror gave Harry a very good vibe. “Well, well, well. We meet again, Helena dear.”

Harry locked the door and walked towards the therapist. “Please, Harry. Please. I’m sorry I tried to make him leave you. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think. Please, don’t hurt me.”

“But baby girl. You know what happens when you are bad, don’t you?” Harry walked to Helena and bent her over the table. “You know what happens to bad girls, hmm?” He said into her ear while undressing her. He had hoped not to have to do this again but since she was not obeying him, she had to be punished.

Helena let out a pitiful cry when Harry tied her hands behind her back. “Since Louis’ isn’t giving it to me and is considering leaving me, you are going to be the hole I get to fuck until he gives in.” Harry said with an angry tone and pushed into her cunt with force. She cried out again. Luckily the floor was empty at this hour so he could let her scream all she wanted. 

He fucked roughly into her heat and then pushed his thumb into her ass. “I want you to know what I’m missing since you don’t know how to do your job,” Harry continued while spitting in her hole and starting to stretch her. When he felt she was ready he pushed inside her ass and started to pound. Helena kept whimpering while her ass was being assaulted. “Harry, please. I will make this better. Please,” she kept pleading.

Harry thrusted few more times and came hard. He pulled out, took off the condom and helped Helena up again. He turned Helena towards him and kissed her. “As long as you don’t play along, this will keep happening. And I found out where your kids go to school. Maybe I go visit them. Irene is ten, maybe it’s time she learns how to give head?”

Helena looked at him with scared eyes. “Don’t touch my kids. I will make Louis stay with you. I’m so sorry I messed up. It will not happen again.”

“Good. It’s a deal. I will not go see your kids. But remember, if Louis ends up leaving me because of your advice, I will have Irene instead. You got that?”

Helena watched Harry walk out and she knew she had to make Louis want to stay with Harry. Her kids were way more important. And it seemed that in some twisted way, Harry was good for Louis. She just wished she would never have to see Harry again.


	4. For Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's point of view for chapter 6 (or maybe it's Helena's).

Helena had failed. She knew it. Louis told her few weeks later that he had left Harry and that he needed to move on. She was scared shitless after his news. She tried her best to change Louis’ mind, but only thing she was able to do was to convince Louis that loving Harry wasn’t a bad thing. Helena knew it was only matter of time before she would get another visit from Harry.

“Didn’t I teach you anything the last time we saw each other?” Harry asked Helena as he approached her in her office. Helena tried not to stay behind these days but today she had forgotten the time. “Harry please, I’ll do anything just please don’t touch my kids.” She started pleading even before Harry even told what he wanted.

Harry came to stand behind her, roughly pulled her up and bent her again over her table. As he yanked her dress away and pushed inside he spread some pictures over her table. “Watch these while I fuck you. Next time it might be her I fuck. How does it feel, slut?”

The pictures were Helena’s ten-year-old daughter Irene. She was naked. She had clearly taken the pictures by herself in her own bedroom. She was showing her cunt and her body like a pornstar. Helena felt like she was going to vomit as she was roughly fucked by this psychopath. 

“Yes, look at them. Maybe you should have a talk with your daughter about internet safety since clearly she doesn’t know shit.” Harry growled into her ear while he started stretching her again. “Please, don’t fuck me in the ass. Please. I can suck you off, just please.” Helena begged. She hated anal sex and seeing the pics while being raped was getting too much.

“Okay,” Harry agreed and pushed Helena on her knees. He fucked her throat until he was coming. “Good, girl.” Harry praised and helped Helena to clean herself. When she tried to take the photos of her daughter Harry grabbed them and tutted a her, “Nope, I will keep them. Just remember that these are out there. Now what can you tell me about Louis. He left me, and that’s why I have pics of your little girl.”

“I’m so sorry. I tried to change his mind but he’s stubborn. But I have recordings of our sessions. You can have them. He is moving to London. He got into uni there. He will be transferring to be Greg’s client. He also records all of his sessions, I can ask him to send them to me. We many times change recordings of our old clients to keep up with them. I can get them to you if you want. Just please leave my family alone.”

Harry looked pleased with all the information he had gotten. “Okay, Helena dear. You did good this time. I guess I’ll be moving to London then. Just keep sending the recordings for me and we won’t see each other again.”

Helena felt relieved as she saw Harry’s figure leaving. Maybe she was finally off the hook.


	5. For Chapters 6 and 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's point of view for chapters 6 and 7.

It hadn’t taken Harry a long time to find Louis from London. Once he tracked him down, he bought a place just few minutes from Louis’ flat. The first few months he tracked Louis’ every move. He followed him everywhere until he had learned Louis’ schedule and all the favourite places to hang out. After that he started to look for a job. He got lucky when one of the high school’s were in hurry to replace their geography teacher. 

Slowly he started to show himself to Louis. But only so that the boy didn’t actually know it was really him. He heard the change in the therapy session tapes that he still received from Helena. Louis started to talk about him more and he seemed to be missing Harry more and more every time he talked about him. 

When Harry finally thought it was time to show himself to Louis, he ended up meeting him in a club. And as he was walking towards the boy, some blonde kid kissed Louis on the mouth. Harry cursed his luck and turned away. Fucking hell, had he missed his chance again. 

That night when Louis called him, Harry almost knew what had happened. He remembered the shaky voice Louis had had last time he had been raped. But this time, this time Harry hadn’t planned it. When Louis confirmed his thoughts the next morning, he was furious. How anyone could touch his boy without his permission. 

But after that morning, he got Louis back. And if Niall got beaten up few weeks later, no one had to know it was because of what he had done to Louis. Or Niall knew, Harry had made sure of that, but no one else, especially Louis.

When Louis moved in and finally let Harry have him, all of him, was the best day of Harry’s life. He had chased the boy for so long that he felt he had really earned everything that he got from Louis.

After the first time having sex, Louis got more comfortable with it and slowly but surely Harry was able to train Louis for giving it to him whenever, where ever. Usually Harry would bend Louis over in the kitchen while they were making dinner and Louis would just let him have him. Once Harry wanted to try how far Louis was willing to let him go and it ended up him jerking Louis off in the middle of supermarket’s frozen food section. He had told Louis that he was adventurous, that he got off from the adrenalin and Louis was fine with that. He didn’t need to know that Harry got off on knowing he could do whatever he wanted to Louis. That was his ultimate price. 

In the end, they got married and Harry’s family had never been happier. Even Helena attended their wedding. Everyone thought that Harry had finally been cured from his obsessive behaviour. But they didn’t need to know what was going on in Harry’s head. As long as Louis was happy and his family was happy, then Harry was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want to yell at me, you can do so in the comments or you can find me from tumblr [Nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you again! See you in the next fic (hopefully)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't hate me. I'm sorry.


End file.
